This invention relates to a tape deck used to read on and write from magnetic tape in a cassette. It relates more particularly to an edge loading tape holder which drives the cassette reel-to-reel.
Edge-loading tape cassette holders are not new. An example of this type of unit is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,432. Generally, it includes a frame which supports the magnetic recording head. The frame has a resilient retainer adjacent the recording head which positions the active edge of the cassette so that an exposed section of tape engages the recording head. The frame also supports drive spindles to move the tape and a latch for retaining the opposite edge of the cassette.
The cassette is inserted active edge first into the holder and the retainer and latch position the cassette either in an operating plane or in a loading plane. In the former, the cassette is oriented so that the recording head engages the tape in the cassette and the drive spindles project into the usual sprocket holes in the side of the cassette. In the latter, the cassette is angled relative to the operating plane so that the head still engages the tape, but the cassette is free of the drive spindles and can be grasped by the operator and withdrawn from the tape deck. The latch engaging the opposite edge of the cassette is swingable by the operator between two positions to move the cassette between its two positions.
Edge-loading, reel-to-reel driving tape decks should have wide application, particularly in connection with computer data storage and transfer operations. This is because it is mechanically a simpler system than the tape decks most commonly used which hold a standard Philips cassette and shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,898 and 3,394,899. More particularly, the present tape holder does not depend on a capstan to advance the tape. Consequently, it does not require the relatively complex cassette shift mechanisms or capstan retract arrangements which are required to position the cassette so that the tape engages the recording head and the capstan projects properly into the cassette.
However, some problems may exist with the edge-loading type of tape holder. The cassette may become hung up on the drive spindles as it is loaded into the cassette holder. Also, the cassette may not be held securely enough, particularly in its loading position, and cassettes have fallen-out of the holder onto the floor, resulting in damage to the tape or cassette.
Other problems have been encountered. For example, edge-loading cassette holders may not be rugged and reliable enough for sustained used, particularly in computer applications. The repeated loading and unloading of the cassettes may affect the tape holder so that it no longer properly positions the cassette. Also, certain parts of the holder may tend to lose their effectiveness because of wear. For example, the bearings on the tape control motor may become excessively worn because of unbalanced loading on the motor shaft. Additionally, many parts of the conventional cassette holder may be inaccessible causing the unit to be relatively difficult to repair and maintain.